Tabú
by GixKey
Summary: Aquello que genera polémica es mejor evitarlos, es lo que siempre se dirá, pero cuando no tienes nada más que perder es mucho más sencillo hablar. Les planteo un tema tabú, ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿también me van a criticar?
1. Apertura

**DIGIMON**

**FANFIC**

_**Apertura**_

Es muy simple hablar respecto a lo que a otros le sucede, criticar a las personas para bien o para mal ya es parte de lo que el ser humano representa, todos lo hacemos. Aun cuando podamos pensar que criticar a otros es inapropiado igual seguimos el patrón, es involuntario, no es que tu vida sea aburrida y debas criticar a los demás para ello, es tan solo que es más fácil notar lo que otros hacen mal antes que admitir tus propios pecados.

A veces…los pecados no son causados por ti, a veces sí lo son, pero todo termina siendo subjetivo en la cabeza de cada persona, de acuerdo a sus ideologías. Por eso nunca se desea hablar de temas tabú, porque es generar conflictos con aquellos con quienes normalmente te llevas bien pero piensan diferente a ti.

Ahora, les plantearé un tema de controversia, los adultos llevan semanas discutiendo al respecto, y aquellos que me rodean no paran de conversar al respecto. Es un tema simple, fue todo un acto simple, diría que incluso un pecado común, pero siempre se pretende culpar a alguien, son tantos comentarios que creo he perdido mi propia opinión, ahora solo me dejo fluir y ver como resultan los acontecimientos, porque al final nada es de mi control. Definitivamente hay días buenos y otros sencillamente no, aquí sin más les presento mi historia.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Mimí Tachikawa, tengo 17 años y un desconocido me violó.

…

**Hola a todos, tal parece que aparezco y desaparezco, pero la inspiración de la nada se me va, ahora mismo un golpe me ha pegado estos días por escribir, espero que la historia sea de su agrado y como siempre muchas gracias a todos por su calidez y comentarios. Nos esteremos leyendo. ¡Saludos!**

*****GixKey*****


	2. Matando el tiempo

**DIGIMON**

**FANFIC**

_**Matando el tiempo**_

Semanas antes…

-Waaaaaaaaaa, el sol es una gloria al cuerpo-exclamaba la joven entusiasta mientras agitaba sus brazos hacia el cielo-tengo un bello antojo de ir a la playa

-Estamos en otoño Mimí, el sol no está realmente fuerte como para ir-pronuncia divertida su acompañante entre risas

-Exactamente Kari, el sol no es tan vibrante como para quemarte en el verano y la temperatura del aire es lo suficientemente fresca como para no congelarte durante el invierno-expresa seria la joven-¡Por eso amo el otoño! Definitvamente me va muy bien, calidez, frescura, y sentir la brisa del mar en esta época del año se siente inspiradora

-Eso suena a algo que diría TK-comenta entre risas su castaño acompañante-no es tan propio de ti Mimí, déjaselo al artista

-Bueno pero él tiene otra clase de inspiración, ¿cierto Kari?-comenta traviesamente causando el rubor de la nombrada y la irritación del mayor-Que linda, no te avergüences, que ustedes decidieran estar juntos es la mejor noticia, son la pareja más linda que existe.

-Yo no diría precisamente eso, aun pienso que están chicos para ello, debieron por lo menos haberse esperado un año más-expresa el castaño bufando molesto

-No necesitan tu permiso Tai-protesta la chica mayor-hasta mucho hizo el pobre chico en aguantarse dos años luego de notar que Kari le gustaba

-¡¿Dos años?!-exclama la tercera asombrada-¿Ósea que tú lo sabías?

-Querida eso lo sabíamos todos, hasta el torpe de tu hermano-responde divertida la mayor-¿Por qué crees que no le sorprendió la noticia de ustedes? Aunque aún con ello no le cayó en gracia

-Paren el tema ¿no?-protesta el moreno-Ya entendí, ya entendí, ellos se quieren si, solo no apresuren las cosas con otros asuntos, para eso si están muy chicos

-¡Tai!-bufa la menor sonrojada-Madura, eso no tienes por qué mencionarlo siquiera, ¡ag!

-No molestes Tai, mejor ve por unas paletas, se un caballero e invítanoslas, ve ve-entre quejidos del mayor e insistencia de la castaña finalmente cede hasta que el joven desaparece de su círculo visual-Listo, todo solucionado pequeña

Ante un suspiro comenta la menor-gracias, lo siento, Tai es…demasiado pesado en ocasiones-

-Cumple con el rol de hermano sobreprotector eso es seguro-responde divertida la mayor-aunque tiene un punto en realidad-al recibir una mirada confusa de la menor prosigue con una sonrisa-estoy en total favor de los besos y abrazos, e incluso de uno que otro mmmm arrumaco entre ustedes, pero no vayan contra el tiempo, todo tiene un determinado momento y tampoco creo que deban llevar todo tan aprisa-expresa con una maternal sonrisa

-Mimí entiendo el punto perfectamente pero es un tema que está fuera de nuestras ligas-expresa suspirando pesado la castaña menor-recién iniciamos a salir, no estamos ni cerca de aquello, además…-genera una mueca extraña ante los ojos de la mayor

-¿Todo bien Kari?-pregunta consternada la mayor

-No, es…nada, estamos bien, tranquila-emite una extraña sonrisa que lejos de satisfacer preocupa a la más grande, más son interrumpidas por la llegada del moreno-Uh, es un tamaño grande

-Bien, ustedes abusan de mi bondad-suspira cansino el joven-como sea, volvamos a casa de una vez, además hay que dejarte en tu casa

-Soy toda una damisela ¿no lo creen?-emite a la par de una coqueta vuelta mientras agita su cabello acompasada de una tenue risa-

Tras seguir la camina la joven los despide en la entrada de su morada con una sonrisa y un saludo, mientras ingresa y ve como sus amigos parten. Inmediatamente se dirige a su habitación emocionada para escuchar música a todo volumen mientras canta las letras de su mayor agrado. Tras arrojarse sobre la cama coge su móvil para visualizarlo con una brillante sonrisa, mientras comienza a escribir con gusto.

La tarde continua armoniosa mientras cumple con sus deberes, para dejar caer la noche culminando un solitario pero agradable día, con la idea de disfrutar el porvenir con gozo.

…

La escuela comienza temprano, levantarse y llegar puntuales es el primer obstáculo del estudiante, pero algunos, solo un pequeño puñado de ellos, resultan ser madrugadores y llenos de energía tan temprano.

-¡Buenos días!-emite animosa la joven castaña

-Tan alegre como siempre Mimí-responde su amiga pelirroja al verla llegar con una sonrisa

-Y con exceso de energía-emite burlón un joven rubio recargado en su pupitre-Jamás entenderé de donde sacas tanta energía por la mañana

-Bueno, tu cerebro comienza a funcionar pasado el mediodía por trasnochar todo el tiempo-responde indignada la joven

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-cuestiona pícara su amiga pelirroja causando un rubor en el rostro de la joven y el ensanchamiento de la sonrisa del rubio

-Es notorio por…sus…¡ojeras!-responde nerviosa y tenue captando la atención de ambos-Es decir, ¡mírate! En verdad pareces un mapache con ellas-añade levemente aliviada con el resultado-no es más que simple deducción-

-Podría ser cierto, últimamente pareces más casado, ¿todo en orden?-pregunta preocupada la otra joven

-Si, solo que TK ha estado quedándose en casa esta semana y pareciera que tiene el teléfono pegado al cuerpo, sino está escribiendo está en una llamada-responde virando los ojos-pero recién inicia su relación así que las estoy guardando

-¿No dirás perdonando?-pregunta levantando una ceja con una leve sonrisa la castaña

-Si escucharas las mismas platicas que yo le oigo tener lo entenderías, así que no, solo guardando-responde entre risas-después de todo favor con favor se paga.

-Hablando del rey y la reina-llama su atención la pelirroja-miren quien se está enfrentando a una reprimenda mañanera del caballero Taichi-con esto el trío rie ante la vista que se les regala desde la altura al ver al menor en apuros.

…

-No actúes como un acosador, déjala llegar en armonía a su clase-emite molesto el moreno

-No la estoy acosando, solo quise esperarla-expresa en su defensa el rubio-además vamos en el mismo salón, de todas formas apenas llegue la voy a ver

-Con mayor razón deberías dejarla entrar a la escuela sola, ¿qué eres? ¿su guardián?-emite molesto el mayor-No seas animoso Takeru

-Tai, ¿podrías dejar de decir así mi nombre?-suspira cansino el menor-Nunca me llamas Takeru, y no estoy haciendo tampoco nada malo, pensé que había….-el menor es detenido ante la mano del moreno frente a su rostro y una mirada molesta mientras besa la frente de su hermana para dedicarle una sonrisa y mirarlo molesto una vez más antes de partir generando otro suspiro en el menor-Jamás me lo va a perdonar ¿cierto?

-Me alegra que lo sepas-responde su novia con una risa traviesa ganándose la rosa en el rostro del rubio-

-No es como si lo hubiera planeado de todas formas, pensé que lo aceptaría un poco más…fácil-responde el joven

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?-cuestiona divertida la joven ladeando su cabeza-¿Será porque esperaste dos años antes de decirme lo que sentías o quien sabe cuánto más?-ante la afirmación las mejillas del rubio se impregnan de un rojizo encendido-Me lo dijo un pajarito ayer, que lindo

-Tengo que cuidar más lo que le digo a Mimí-suspira abochornado el joven ocasionando la risa de ella, causándole una sonrisa mientras coge su mano derecha para depositar un casto beso en la misma-eres la mejor-dedicándole una intensa mirada causa el sonrosar de la chica quien inmediatamente retira su mano nerviosa mientras es observad con una sonrisa entrando apresuradamente a la institución.

…

-Bienvenido Sir Taichi, caballero de armadura de plata que desea proteger a su hermana-emite burlesco el rubio a penas el castaño hace su aparición

-¿Por qué de plata?-cuestiona el mencionado confundido

-Porque el oro se lo lleva TK-expresa causando la risa de sus acompañantes y el enojo del contrario-relájate, es algo que todo el mundo veía venir…hasta tú

-Si como sea, cambiemos el tema-emite gruñón ante la risa de sus amigos-¿Todo bien ayer Mimí?

-Es cierto, estarás sola dos semanas por el viaje de tus padres, ¿todo tranquilo?-pregunta su amiga pelirroja con preocupación

-Claro que sí, no soy una niña pequeña, todos hacen un gran drama al respecto, además me paso parte del día aquí y otra con algunos de ustedes, es como si no estuviera sola nunca-responde tranquila la nombrada-Eso me recuerda que hoy me toca pasear con el superior Jou, quedamos en hacerle todo un cambio de imagen así que trabajaré por mucho, en verdad mucho rato.

-Creo que le hacía falta tiene bastante tiempo eso-comenta entretenido el rubio-

-Deberías venir, así no será tan reacio al cambio si cree que obtiene un punto de vista masculino-comenta la pelirroja-

-Si la reina de la moda me lo permite-contesta con una tenue sonrisa, contagiando a la castaña que responde con una afirmación de la cabeza-muy bien, está decidido, seré tu fiel caballero princesa-culmina el comentario con una sonrisa coqueta haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada mientras los otros dos presentes se observan pícaros entre ellos ante la divertida escena.

Los planes para el segundo día de soledad sin soledad estaban completos.


	3. Realidades en cortas palabras

**DIGIMON**

**FANFIC**

**Realidades en cortas palabras**

El luminoso sol irradia muchas cosas, para unos paz, para otros ardor, para algunos energía pero para otros tormento. Muchas personas gozan de resguardarse de su luz en la frescura de un aire acondicionado, otros tantos…ni con ello se salvan del dolor.

-¡Definitivamente no!-bufa molesto un joven alto con anteojos mientras observa lo que se posa frente a sus ojos gracias a los dos cómplices que lo acompañan-¡Es demasiado! Esto definitivamente fue una mala idea

-No es para tanto superior, creo que te verías muy bien con algo así-expresa entusiasta la joven

-Secundo la noción Joe-introduce el joven rubio-no es algo exagerado como para negarte tan fervientemente, pudo haber sido peor-culmina levantando los hombros

-Eso lo dices porque no eres el maniquí excéntrico que lo portará-suspira cansino-pensé que me ayudarías con esto, no qué harías un complot con Mimí para avergonzarme

-Realmente no está ayudando mucho-voltea la castaña molesta a mirarlo-me negó darte muchas cosas que igualmente quedaría bien en ti, eres alto, delgado, apuesto, ¡te estás opacando! –Expresa con los brazos en alto para colocar una de sus manos en la cadera-Deberías ponerle más color a tu guardarropa, no solo gris, azul y negro

-El azul es un color muy común y bello-defiende el joven de lentes

-No si es azul marino-externa la muchacha entrecerrando los ojos-Vamos superior, no te estoy pidiendo cambiar tus lentes por lentillas ni nada exagerado, solo un poco más de color, ¡anda siiii!-menciona ladeando la cabeza con una mirada dulce causando un ligero rubor en su mayor acompañante mientras el rubio lo observa con una sonrisa de lamento al escucharlo ceder y volver al probador

-Eres la reina de la manipulación-expresa con una ligera risa el rubio

-Podría ser presidenta algún día-menciona con orgullo la chica y una gran sonrisa en el rostro-tú también deberías animar un poco más tu estilo

-A mí no me vas a convencer Mimí, olvídalo-expresa rápidamente el joven levantando una mano en señal de negación ocasionando el puchero de la joven

-Aguafiestas-comenta emberrinchada mientras observa a su alrededor para cambiar de inmediato a una sonrisa a la par que coge un objeto para el rubio-Esto definitivamente cambia tu imagen-se aleja para mirarlo fijamente complacida-te ves misterioso e intelectual

-Estás loca-expresa divertido el chico-unos lentes no harán tanta diferencia, además mi vista está en buen estado todavía, pero te daré puntos por el intento-con ello dicho coloca los anteojos sobre ella para removerlos inmediatamente-olvídalo, tampoco te quedan

-Eres demasiado franco Yamatto-contesta monótona la joven mientras escuchan el sonido de las cortinas abrirse dejando ver a un apuesto y cambiado superior agrandando la sonrisa de la castaña-Cuando tengo razón nadie puede decir lo contrario, ¡Joe te ves increíble!

-Ni siquiera yo puedo llevar la contra esta vez superior-comenta sonriente el rubio mientras incrementaban el bochorno del mayor

-Gracias…supongo que empezaré con poco, no quiero ser tan radical tampoco-expresa decidido-lamento pedirles apoyo en algo así, pero creo que si hubiera venido solo tampoco habría resultado

-Descuida, es divertido, además gracioso ver cómo te hace sufrir Mimí-expresa divertido el joven menor causando una ligera sonrisa en el superior-vamos a pagar, hay que ir por helado, el calor es cada vez peor

Con un asentimiento por parte de los jóvenes se marchan del local para dirigirse a su siguiente destino, acomodándose en unas pequeñas mesas fuera del negocio de postres.

-Mmmmm, quiero más bolitas de chocolate, iré por más, ¿quieren otra cosa muchachos?-cuestiona la joven a la par que se levanta de su asiento, más tras recibir una negativa de sus amigos se aproxima al local-Disculpa, quisiera más bolitas de chocolate

-Claro, enseguida-la joven observa la zona, uno de sus puestos favoritos, atendidos por gente amable, local iluminado con colores destellantes, algo que la llenaba de energía además de los sabores que podía disfrutar estando allí-aquí tiene señorita, que lo disfrute

-Muchas gracias-con una amable sonrisa se retira con sus amigos una vez más-Y ¿Cuál es el plan a seguir? ¿Quieren ir a otro lado?

-En realidad yo debo irme, mis padres tienen una reunión con unos compañeros de trabajo y debo estar presente-expresa el superior-pero los helados van por mi cuenta, gracias a ambos

-A ti por el premio-expresa divertida la chica mientras despiden a su amigo, quedándose el rubio a su lado-Entonces Matty-bu…¿cuál es el plan? ¿O también vas a abandonarme?-entona divertida la castaña enrollando su cabello en un dedo

-Aun cuando me preguntas realmente tienes algo en mente ¿cierto?-pregunta el chico con cierto recelo ante lo que pare él es el brillo travieso de los ojos de la castaña una respuesta afirmativa haciéndolo emitir un suspiro cansino-muy bien, seguiré tu ritmo hoy, no te acostumbres

Con ello dicho la joven lo hala de la mano para cambiar de aires a un pequeño y cálido parque con una considerable disminución de gente a su alrededor, acompañado de frondosos árboles y un pequeño espectáculo callejero de música al aire libre.

-Este es mi pequeño secreto, vengo aquí de vez en cuando a matar el tiempo, quería compartirlo con ustedes, pero no se ha dado la oportunidad, así que eres el primero-expreso sonriente

-Es agradable debo reconocer, no lo conocía y no está cerca de tu casa tampoco como para imaginar que vendrías aquí, ¿cómo diste con él?-cuestiona intrigado el rubio

-Tiene bastante tiempo, estaba molesta con mis padres y me fui corriendo, caminé tanto hasta que acabé perdida y en realidad de noche me dio miedo esta zona, pero este punto en particular en la noche se ve sumamente mágico, las luces de los faros iluminan los árboles frondosos con una luz muy tenue, y quede maravillada-expresa mirando al vacío con una sonrisa-pensé que podrías encontrar su belleza e inspirarte para alguna canción

Tras sentarse en una banca respira hondamente-¿cómo regresaste a tu casa?-cuestiona el chico

-No lo hice, perdí la noción del tiempo en mis pensamientos, y mis padres no sabían que me salí sin su permiso, tan molestos estaban que nunca notaron que no pasé la noche con ellos, fue…maravillosamente trágico-responde con una melancólica sonrisa adornando su rostro

-Deberías estar más consiente de ser mujer-contesta con severidad el rubio-no te expongas así por un pleito tonto, podría pasarte algo

-Lo sé, pero cuando la rabia te invade los pensamientos se nublan y tu vista es…nula, casi tanto como el razonamiento-emite con una ligera sonrisa-pero seré cuidadosa, tranquilo

-Mimí… ¿por qué se fueron tus padres sin ti?-cuestiona cauteloso el joven notando el inmediato cambio en los ojos de la joven-¿Todo bien Mimí?

-Sí, todo está bien, solo quería un tiempo para ellos mismos, ya sabes que son súper cursis y melosos-expresa con una sonrisa-parecen novios más que esposos en realidad

-Sabes que si algo pasa estamos todos aquí ¿correcto?-continua serio –No nos ocultes nada ¿bien?

La sonrisa de la chica no le llegó, y su cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo la dejaba indefensa.

-Te puedo decir algo y…no me lo tomes a mal pero…creo que en mi situación actual tú y TK son los que mejor me entenderían-comenta levantando la mirada tímidamente

-¿Se van a separar?-indaga de inmediato el rubio sin duda en su voz

-Eso parece-suspira la joven-han peleado demasiado en los últimos meses, cada vez se toleran menos y…aunque tienen ratos buenos los malos los han opacado por mucho-responde decaída-quisieron hacer este viaje para intentar respirar otro ambiente, ver si aún funcionan como pareja y no quise intervenir, ellos dos contra el mundo…bueno, siempre fue así por lo que…sobro yo-culmina con una sonrisa

-Los hijos al final somos quienes pagamos los platos rotos del drama por nuestros padres, es imposible que no nos afecte, pero no tienes por qué cargar todo tu sola, te lo dice alguien quien lo hizo y se equivocó-responde con una ligera sonrisa-quise ser fuerte por TK pero tú no tienes que fingir tu sonrisa, si estás mal lo estás, tu sonrisa sincera es tu mejor cualidad y quien te hace ser quien eres, no temas…todas las parejas tiene problemas y no siempre son iguales los caso…y aun cuando el escenario final no sea el que deseas recuérdalo siempre…nada de esto es tu culpa ¿sí?

La chica no respondió, tan solo se abrazó al joven y dejaron que el tiempo transcurriera, uno a lado del otro, sin decir más nada mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos castaños en toda su longitud. Ahí entendió algo muy valioso por primera vez…hablar te deja respirar, te permite inhalar un aire nuevo, puro, llano y limpio.


End file.
